Heat Wave
by Nora02583
Summary: Rick takes Kate to the movie premiere of 'Heat Wave'. Cuteness happens. Note: English isn't my first language, just so there's no confusion over potential grammar mistakes. Also, special thanks to my friend Caroline for inspiring me to write this fic.
1. Chapter 1

His breath caught in his throat and all thoughts vanished from his mind when she opened the door. Kate was wearing a long stretchy black dress with just enough cleavage to make any man go wild, while her long brown locks framed her face beautifully as usual. She looked classy and sexy as hell. Rick had seen her dolled up before - many times in fact - but the warm smile she was flashing him right now made all the difference in the world. A few seconds passed before he was able to regain composure.

He shook his head with a smile, put his arms around her waist and gently pulled her towards him.

Kate let her hands wander over his broad chest and stared at his lips. "Someone got your tongue?"

"No, but we can't go like this."

She pulled back, instantly paranoid and checking her dress. "Why? Is this not okay? I've spent days looking for an appropriate dress."

Rick grinned and surprised her by backing her up against the door, his face close to hers.

"The plan was to go to the movie premiere of 'Heat Wave', not to make me want to stay home and rip the dress right off of you."

Kate was grabbing his tie with both her hands and tugged him even closer, her lips almost touching his.

"You're one to talk," she whispered. "You look like a walking orgasm," she finished boldly and crashed her lips to his. His arms encircled her waist and pulled her tight against him. Her mouth opened as she gasped and he used the opportunity to let his tongue duel with hers. She fisted his hair on the back of his head, trying to keep him in place.

The temperature between their bodies was rising at an alarmingly fast rate. Finally, after what seemed like several hours, they managed to pull apart, both gasping for air.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi yourself."

"We really should get going before you tarnish my innocence any further."

"Oh, gee, I apologize," she smiled devilishly and laced their hands together as they walked towards the elevator. "Hey, yesterday that one guy wouldn't even let me finish rinsing my hair before he pressed me up against the wall in the shower, was that you or someone else? I forget."

His eyes twinkled a little. "I will neither confirm nor deny this."

Kate grinned. "Uh-huh."

They waited for the elevator in silence for a moment.

"Hey..."

She looked up at him expectantly. And then he smiled the warmest smile at her she'd ever seen.

"You look breathtaking."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rick**_

"You're tense," she stated gently and brushed her thumb over his.

"I'm not."

She didn't miss the innocent undertone in his voice. It made her smile. "Liar."

He couldn't help but smile himself. It was both scary and amazing that she knew him so well. That she was able to read even his most subtle facial expressions. Well, that and... she was a Detective after all. They tend to be good at that. His expression turned more serious again.

"Okay, I may be a bit tense," Rick finally admitted.

"People will love it. Guarantee."

He smiled gratefully and squeezed her hand. "Yeah."

To be honest, it wasn't 'Heat Wave' he was worried about. It was the mass of reporters who he knew were just waiting to pounce on his girlfriend the second she'd step out on the red carpet with him. It was a well-known fact that Kate was the inspiration for Nikki Heat and the public always loves stories that have a connection to real life. The point was that he didn't want her to be a story. She wasn't a story, damn it, she was the love of his life. She was _his_. And he sure as hell wasn't ready to share her with the rest of the world. He knew that maybe he was worried for nothing. This was Kate after all. She was used to dealing with murderers, surely she could handle a bunch of reporters...? Except this wasn't about potentially being in physical danger. This was about her privacy, this was about exposure. It had taken her a long time to open up and trust him to know her completely. It was doubtful she'd be okay with complete strangers reading about her personal life on page 6. And she shouldn't have to be. Ever since she'd accepted him into her world, she'd always done her best to keep him safe. Now that the tables were turned, it was his job to do the same for her in his world. It had only been one week since they got together and ever since then, he'd played out every possible scenario in which he could potentially screw this up. Unfortunately it had never occured to him that external factors could ruin it for them.

"Castle?"

He turned his head to face her but before he could say anything, she touched his cheek and captured his lips with hers. He was surprised for a brief moment but returned the kiss eagerly. Soon enough they were both breathless and had to pull away.

"Stop obsessing," she whispered, keeping her mouth close to his.

"Maybe I just need some more distraction."

She smirked before crushing her lips back to his.


End file.
